Lack of Understanding
by dariella
Summary: Kurt's greatest fear has come to life: not being able to understand. Because the fact that Karofsky is kissing him? That just doesn't compute. Karofsky/Kurt!
1. Kurt's Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own. Please don't sue. I come in peace.

gLee

If you asked Kurt Hummel what he feared, he would give you a practical response. Which is strange, when you consider he hasn't even been on this earth for two decades, and for most people, it takes a lifetime to discover the true simplicity of what they fear.

But Kurt was not most people. He was intelligent, something he took great pride in. He took pride in his outfits, but clothes could be easily ruined by one person, so easily taken away. Above all, Kurt knew how easily clothes were ruined. He took _great _pride in his intelligence. It was his ability to speak so well, even in times of great emotional trauma, that separated him from the baboons he was forced to mingle with. His intelligence, unlike clothes, could never be taken from him.

Kurt Hummel was smart, logical. And he understood, logically speaking, the simplicity of what he feared. He took great pride in his ability to understand what others couldn't. He feared not being able to understand what others clearly could. Even simpler, he feared not being able to understand.

And he had no idea how or why or even when this happened. One moment he was screaming at the top of his lungs and Karofsky was about to punch him-

And the next moment, there were hands cupping his cheeks, tight enough that he couldn't pull away, but not so tight they hurt. And there were lips massaging his own in a way Brittany's badly aimed stage kisses certainly didn't... And... And...

And he had no idea how or why or even when this happened.

Karofsky pulled away, and Kurt's accusatory finger fell, and there was great emotion in the jock's eyes Kurt found himself unable to grasp, he couldn't even make sense the twisty, turny feeling in his stomach. All this... All this... All this _stuff _that just happened, he just couldn't understand. And that _terrified_ him.

Karofsky leaned in again, and Kurt pushed him away, he couldn't deal with any more. He flinched as Karofsky hit a locker then ran away.

Kurt prided himself on his intelligence, on his ability to comprehend things his dad didn't even attempt to understand, on his ability to put together sentences so profound people did a double take.

But he felt dumber than a calf that moment. He didn't know what just happened. He was stunned into speechlessness. And that terrified him.

gLee

TBC...maybe. Because I do have a continued plot idea for it, with this being a kind of a prologue. If you want a second chapter, tell me.


	2. Dave's Dilemma

Disclaimer: I do not own. Please don't sue. I come in peace.

gLee

Dave couldn't stand Kurt Hummel. That kid, he just got on his nerves. What the heck was that gleek thinking, what was he doing? Dressing like, like _that_ in a high school? It wasn't right. Chicks wore those tight clothes. Boys wore oversized t-shirts, baggy jeans and foot ball jerseys. What Kurt Hummel wore wasn't right, it just didn't fit.

No. That wasn't the problem. Kurt Hummel's clothes fit too well, and that was the problem. They caught the eye of _everyone_ who walked by, and everyone would snicker at him, at 'Hummel the Homo.'

They laughed, but they were all jealous. Because Kurt Hummel looked good. And Dave couldn't laugh at him, like he was supposed to. He wanted to hit them, not Kurt, but everyone in the halls. Because they laughed because they wanted to look like that. And it wasn't right.

But he couldn't hit them. And it made him so _mad_ because none of it was right. Kurt Hummel shouldn't be dressing like that. People shouldn't be laughing because he looked good. And Dave, he shouldn't even be thinking Kurt looked good.

Dave was a dude. He was a man, a big strong dude who could beat up five freshman all at once, one hand behind his back with no help. And dudes like him, they liked chicks like Quinn, before and after the baby thing, and Santana, and Brittany. Even if they were in Glee, they were hot as hell. So said all the other dudes on the football team.

And sometimes, those cheerleaders passed him in the hall, and he thought, 'Yeah, I could go for that.' And he'd be so close to convincing himself that he was totally into Santana.

And then, Kurt Hummel, the gay kid, would walk past. With that scarf and hat, and determined sparkle in his eyes, eyes Dave was never quite sure of the color, no matter how many Spanish classes he spent staring at them, and all thoughts of Santana doing the splits left his mind, and the only thoughts that were left were of using that scarf for something totally not kosher.

Dave Karofsky was a dude. A sports dude. And sports dudes took care of their problems one way only. With their fists.

So he'd shove Hummel, pushing him out of his way, because he couldn't push him out of his mind. And it worked for a while. Kurt didn't look so great with a few bruises, though he still looked better than Santana.

Then Kurt stood up, and yelled back. He always talked too fast, so Dave couldn't understand him. Though he caught one part.

_"You're not my type."_

(Did Kurt even have a type? He never had a date. He didn't 'go for big guys' but he needed one, in Dave's opinion. Kurt was too easy to push around, he didn't weigh a pound, if any type was Kurt's type, it had better be a guy strong enough to stop Kurt from being thrown in a dumpster. )

Not his type, that was what pissed him off. And then Kurt kept talking, geez, that kid did not know when to take a hint.

_"Don't push me Hummel!"_

But he kept talking, way to fast, those eyes ice cold. He just kept talking and talking and talking-

So he shut him up.

Kurt's skin was soft in his hands, but he didn't expect anything else. Dave had kissed a lot of girls, and he knew he was _good_, but Kurt didn't respond.

But Dave thought it was heaven. He only pulled away to see why Kurt wasn't responding. Kurt's (At that point in time) foggy blue eyes were wide, lips a bit red, and he was shaking, trembling. Dave reached for him again, but Kurt pushed him away, and stepped away, curling into himself like a scared animal.

_Shit. _

gLee

So, I lost my notes for what I was planning to do with this. I totally meant to keep up with the show, but wow, those last two were AMAZING. That's all I'm saying on the matter. A reviewer, I believe sonjobeth (if I got the name wrong, sorry) suggested that I write some from Dave's point of view, so, I did. (Basically I am open to suggestions, not the I'm-writing-the-story-for-you-and-if-you-don't-do-as-i-say-i'll-track-you-down-and-pull-an-Annie-Wilkes, thing, Sonjobeth was very polite). And WOW! thanks for the reviews! I have never gotten so many before. But I'm guessing that's because my first story I wrote when I was thirteen and I'm ashamed of it, and the second one I wrote just a short while ago is in a totally uninhabited fandom, but THANKS SO MUCH! I'm honored to have recieved so many reviews. I'll write more if you want, because I LOVE the reviews. They make me happier than a plate full of serotonin.


End file.
